


First night after

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexy - times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Barry and Iris stop at hotel on the way to Bali for their honeymoon. Iris learns something interesting.





	First night after

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will like this! I really appreciate feedback!

 

  
Barry felt as if this moment was surreal. They were finally married. He holds iris' hand as they tell their guests goodbye. He looks down at his new ring, he couldn't be happier. He squeezes iris' hand and she squeezes it back. "You too kids enjoy your honeymoon." Joe says. Iris hugs Joe and smiles. "Everything's fine here." Cisco says. They go to the hotel that their spending the night at before they make the trip to Bali.

The person at the desk can tell their Impatient so he quickly gives them the card. They quickly get into the elevator. They barely make it to their room before they start kissing. Iris kisses his neck and Barry fumbles with the card. As soon as there inside, they quit holding back. They stand in the middle of the room kissing.

Barry cups her cheek and deepens the kiss. Iris brings her hands under his shirt and touches his abs. He gasps into her mouth. She drags his shirt over his head. He grins slyly and undresses them. He unclips her bra and she shrugs it off her shoulders. He backs her up to the bed and she falls onto the bed. He hovers over her and grazes his fingers down her hips. She stares up at him in want as he takes his time. He slowly pulls the underwear off, kissing the entire time. Without breaking the kiss, she pulls down his sweatpants

Iris digs her fingers into Barry's scalp. He groans a little but they continue kissing. Barry grips her waist and rolls them over so he's on top. He just stares down at her lovingly. He traces the skin on her stomach and then trails multiple kisses down her stomach. Iris' falls back on the pillow and let's Barry kiss her stomach and then her chest. He makes his way back to her mouth where she accepts more kisses. She wraps her arms around his neck as Barry pulls back for a second. He smiles at her in between the kiss. She brings him back down to her.

Barry grips her damp back as she leans down to kiss him. She presses her hands on the bed to steady her. She moans as he touches her thigh. She's too invested in the feeling of him touching the skin there that she can't stop him from rolling them over again. He pins her arms down and kisses down her neck. She gasps as she gives into his touch as his fingers trail down her body.

They continue making love for the next few hours until Barry collapses on the bed beside her. She whispers his name then he gives her one final bruising kiss. Her damp hair sticks to her sweaty face. She tiredly brushes his sweaty hair to the side. Brings her hand to his lips and kiss her hand. Iris closes her eyes and let's their hands fall beside them. Their legs entangle and Barry kisses her forehead and then falls asleep.

**-**

**-**

  
At the break of Dawn Iris begins to get the feeling she first got a few days ago. It felt like nausea. She had tried to brush away the suspicion that she was pregnant but she began to dwell. Iris slowly slides from Barry's grip. She quietly takes the pregnancy test from her purse and goes into the bathroom. She urinates on the stick and waits the excruciating two minutes that it takes for the test to confirm anything.

When the two minutes are up, Iris looks at the stick. It confirms what she thought, she's pregnant. She smiles a little. She and Barry had spoken that they'd have kids a little in the future. She shrugs off the feeling of worry. She knows that Barry would definitely be happy about this. She decides that she'll tell him a little bit after he wakes up. She slowly crawls back on the bed and slides back into his embrace. She has a hard time going back to sleep due to the excitement of it but manages to go back to sleep.

Barry wakes up when he sees warm sunlight streaming through the curtains. Iris faces away him as she sleeps. Her Raven hair falls down the length of her back. He moves closer to her and presses a kiss into her shoulder blade. He hears her sigh in her sleep. Barry wraps his arms around her waist and presses his nose into her neck. He drifts back to sleep pretty quickly.

Iris wakes up the feeling of Barry's arms around her waist and his nose in her neck. She turns in his arms and faces him. She smiles when she sees that he's looking at her with half opened eyes. "Good morning." She whispers and gives him a nose kiss. He presses his lips against her lips and kisses her softly. "I love you." He whispers. "I love you." She smiles. She looks down at his hand and smiles at the gold wedding ring on his finger.

She rubs the soft tendrils of his auburn hair and smiles. "I can't believe we finally got married yesterday." She whispers. Barry smiles wide and looks at her wedding ring. "Now everyone will know you belong to me." Iris says. "Oh I didn't know that you were that protective Mrs. West - Allen." Barry laughs. Iris smiles when he says her new last name. "It feels good for you to call me that." She whispers. Barry smiles. He takes her face in his hands kisses her. Iris rolls on him and lays against his chest.

He kisses the top of her forehead and wraps his arms around her back. She leans in and kisses him. He opens up his mouth and they lazily kiss in the bed. Iris straddles him and brings the hand with his ring up to kiss his knuckles. He cups her face with his hand And she leans into his touch. She suddenly remembers the thing she found out last night. "I have to tell you something." She tells Barry. She brings his hand that she's holding to the skin of her stomach. She watches the wheels turn in his head.

"A-Are you pregnant?" He whispers. She nods, tearing up. "Yes." She whispers. Barry smiles a big, wide smile and bring her down to kiss him. He presses his forehead against hers. "I thought we'd wait but I guess your body had different plans." He chuckled. Iris wetly laughs. Barry eases her onto the bed beside him and she faces him on her side. He pushes the bed sheets away. He touches her smooth skin with his fingers. Iris leans over and kisses him. He moves them until he's positioned over her.

He leans down and presses multiple kisses onto her belly. Iris smiles. She can't wait for them both to be parents. He moves away from her stomach and presses a sweet kiss on her lips. Iris groans into the kiss. "I think this calls for some celebratory sex." Barry whispers into her ear. Iris laughs and kisses him, losing herself in him.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Barry and Iris breathe hard as they both recover from the sex. Barry kisses her between her shoulder blades and the skin he can reach on her neck while she lays on her stomach. "That was good." She breathes. He drapes a hand over her damp back and uses his other hand to brush away some of her hair away from her sticky face. "I'm glad." He laughs. He looks at her lovingly. "I'm so excited about the baby." He whispers. "Me too." Iris whispers.

"We have to take a shower before we get on the plane." Iris groans. Barry laughs from where his head lays on her stomach. "Well then we better go do it." He says. He presses a final kiss to her stomach and slides out of bed. Iris gets out of bed and Barry turns on the shower.

Iris sighs as she steps under the warm water and smiles. Barry steps in after her. The water making his brown hair darker. She buries her nose into his shoulder and sighs happily. His hand moves down to her stomach. "Imagine in nine months, we'll be parents." Barry whispers into her hair. Iris smiles.

Barry tilts her chin up and kisses her sweetly. Her arms wrap around his waist and she stands on her tip toes to kiss him better. He gently picks her up and she wrap her legs around his waist. He presses kisses down her neck. She sighs happily. She presses a hard kiss against his lips. Iris looks into his eyes and sees pure love and lust. She brought back from her thoughts when he presses a hard kiss against her lips.

Eventually hey have to stop to get clean. "Barry." Iris moans. He continues pressing kisses against her chest and stomach. She pushes him a little. He frowns but stops. "We have to shower so we can make the flight." She sighs. Barry groans. He presses a quick kiss to her lips then they begun to regularly shower.

-  
-  
-

  
They spend two weeks on their vacation in Bali. They enjoy it a lot and have a hard time leaving it. Iris tries to count up the number of times she was seduced by Barry on the trip. She giggles to herself on the flight back to Central City. "What are you laughing about?" Barry presses a kiss to her cheek and smiles at her. "How many times you seduced me during our trip." She laughs. Barry laughs hard. "Why would I want to?" He kisses her.

When they get home, they make plans to tell their friends and family that Iris is pregnant. Iris knows that whatever is ahead of them, it'd nothing but good.

 


End file.
